


Knotting and a Proposition

by callmeclovis



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeclovis/pseuds/callmeclovis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones can't help but feel out of place in this new, blossoming relationship between Spock and Jim until he ends up right in the middle of it, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knotting and a Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> written for a friend

**Leonard “Bones” McCoy**

It wasn’t something he intended to happen. Of course, these things never were planned or calculated like the weighted gaze of the First Officer wandering over his Captain’s body. It wasn’t something he even wanted to happen, the desire was always there he realized, from drunken nights at the academy to the sober lazy kisses he used to plant down Jim’s spine, planting with the intention to spout and grow and curl but Jim was the sun and the surface of his skin was too volatile and simmering for any love of his to flourish. Jim needed the practiced, desert abiding hands of a Vulcan. The Vulcan who made him feel like… Who made him feel like he had his own desert billowing into a whirl wind of sandstorms and anger and frustration buried deep inside of him with a depth that he had not known was capable, that clutched his heart and gripped it tight with what he would refuse to acknowledge as desire. He never intended to want so badly, to simply hurt to his core when he learned of a tryst between the two men he coveted. He should have expected it of course, when those usually routine words fell from his lips.

“Are you sexually active?”

Met by a green Vulcan blush and then later by a cocky grin. He had seen it coming, or should have, he scolded himself. If anyone should have noticed it should have been him, best friend to Jim, and whatever the hell he was to Spock. He shook his head and cleared his thoughts, not the time nor place to be thinking of what could have or should have or might have happened if just maybe he was a little younger or a little greener or had a little more flippancy for his life expectancy. He finally returned to his cabin for the evening, pulling his shirt off over his head and sighing. Early surgery tomorrow, routine but still enough to keep him from reaching from the bottle.

 

**James T. Kirk**

It was a good time to be alive, captaincy was treating him well, Spock’s heady brown gaze hidden in the crook of his neck as he breathed in his scent, hardly any injuries to be spoken of on his last assignment and he hadn’t suffered the wrath of Bones’ hypospray in quite a while.

He found his thoughts wandering away from the steady work of Spock’s mouth mapping out his skin, the strength burning under those hands shifting to the rough distinguishable touch he had let memorize his body during their time in cadet reds, loud filthy music pouring through their quarters, and early morning sweet kisses on his mouth and between his legs. He missed Bones. He missed him like he would miss the bite of Spock’s teeth on his neck if they parted as he and Bones had.

“Spock.” Jim gasped, trying to right his mind as the Vulcan’s dexterous fingers moved over his nipples.  “Have you thought any more about… Fuck.” He moaned and tried to get at Spock’s pants, trying to get to what he really wanted.

“You will have to clarify, captain. I have been employed to think about many subjects simultaneously.” Spock said in that awful way that made Jim tug on his hair.

“About Bones.” Jim was met by a punctuated silence until brown eyes looked up into his and stared quizzically before softening to the deep richness Jim had the privilege of studying, diving deep into their depths until he was drowning in the pure emotionalism of what embodies Spock.

 

**S’chn T’gai Spock**

The first time Jim suggested it he had too much chocolate in his system and Jim had too much alcohol in his and there was too much tongue in both their mouths for much discussion to commence after that.

The second time Jim brought the subject to his attention was after a particularly rough assignment, one that had left Jim beaten and broken and covered in that sickly red warmth Spock had never quite been able to stomach and hardly recognizable on the Doctor’s operating table. Spock had been there of course, had seen the bloodied mess of his captain and lover, perhaps someday his mate. Spock had seen the steady hands of a surgeon make Jim like new again, the gentle touches that brought him back to him, back to _them._ He was not blind, in fact his sight was better than his human counter parts, and he saw the way Leonard looked at his lover, and at himself on a few occasions. Pupil dilation, pulse increase, the slow rise of temperature, and his favorite… That deliciously soft pink blush that humans so often complemented their emotions with, exotic and enthralling. The same faint, barely recognizable blush of passion Spock had elicited from the Chief Medical Officer in their heated arguments or banter. It was not that he was averse to sharing a bed with Doctor McCoy, it was the opposite. In truth there had been a number of times before James and he decided to start exclusively dating each other and even now that he entertained fantasies of Doctor McCoy.

This was the third instance Jim had inquired and Spock was not in the mood to be derailed from his primary focus of his hands exploring the known and beloved territory of Jim’s body but he yielded as he tended to do when Jim’s mind was fully focused on a certain outcome. He was caught like a bug under a magnifying glass, the intensity that Jim could burn melting him down to his will.

“I am not averse to the act.” And with those words Spock found himself tied to a plan that Jim had been cooking up for months, perhaps years, from the first moment he saw the way Spock and Doctor McCoy gnawing at each other in their arguments.

 

**Leonard “Bones” McCoy**

It was the little things that got him here, his cock hard and trapped in too tight regulation pants with Spock murmuring soft Vulcan against the nape of his neck, his heavy breath being caught by Jim and held firmly against the wall that was Spock’s body.  It was the slow dip of Jim’s sternocleidomastoid, the tachycardia of Spock’s heart pounding against his lower back that kept him from questioning what this thing they were doing was exactly, cornered and held hostage by the bodies he had been craving without reprieve. It was an odd experience, to be rendered inert when you spent your life in the constant motion of being a healer, to have two writhing bodies pinning you between them, two racing hearts tempting you into this moment. An inescapable fixed moment that would tip into something none of them could step back from, but Leonard wasn’t thinking that. No he was only thinking of the thickening cock rubbing in the cleft of his ass with only the thin fabric of pants standing between them, the bared chests provoking and grinding  and tempting and perfect relentlessness of heat emitting from their intertwined bodies.

Panting and relentless and god seeing Spock exposed under the normal, innocent conditions of physicals behind a privacy screen in Medbay is one thing, having those long fingers digging into your hips and cock roughly rutting into your ass is another experience all together.

“Bones, are you with us?” Jim asks in that husky voice he gets after he drinks too much whiskey or has had his tongue delved into McCoy’s mouth for far too long, rough and needy and hazy blue eyes searching for the yes he’s always gotten, that he expects to find in his best friend’s face.

“You have any idea how long I’ve been waiting for this?” He nudges back against Spock, nosing back against his cheek for purchase, mouthing over him until he finds his lips, wanting to taste just how scorching that illogically tormenting mouth could be. “For both of you.” Kissing Spock was different in a flurry of ways Bones should have expected, the musk and scrape of Jim’s ever present procrastination shaving absent but replaced with a precise and unhurried accommodation of a generous lover. As far as first kisses go, Bones could handle a little less clothing and a lot more skin to skin contact, craving long pale fingers and the brunt unhesitant refamiliarization with his doe eyed captain.

“Then in all fair warning…” Jim licked his lips before running his mouth over Bones’ collarbone, one hand toying absently with his waistband, dipping his finger in to follow the elastic of boxer shorts. “Spock knots. For at least an hour, sometimes longer.” Jim’s breath had ebbed back up over his skin to his jaw, dancing over his earlobe before Spock’s mouth mirrored his on the opposite ear, both of them kissing and licking and nipping at the sensitive cartilage and flesh.

Leonard made no intelligible noise at that fact, only what might be considered a shuddering inhale. There was his imagination running wild again wondering what it would be like tied to Spock for that time with a pulse of need running through his body, and then wandering to how many times Jim had been subjected to the same treatment with more than idle curiosity.

“If you would prefer…” Spock’s voice was unrecognizable, breathy and thick in his throat, weighted. “You would not have to submit to me. Although, I must admit I have been harboring this desire for some time.”

“No, I want it.” McCoy said firmly, pressing back against Spock as Jim hooked his fingers in his pants, dragging them down past his knees for Leonard to kick off. Jim worked on his own pants, quickly tossing them away from his body along with his boxers and pressing his body back against his CMO.

“Very well, doctor.” Spock said into his neck, his tongue lapping up the beads of sweat that had begun to gather there. “Your pheromones are intoxicating.”

McCoy shouldn’t be as turned on as he was by that pitiful excuse for dirty talk, but it didn’t keep his cock from twitching at the thick words falling from Spock’s lips and Jim from noticing with a smug grin. The well-known sound of a lube bottle opening and spilling onto fingers brought Leonard down to Earth, oh god this was actually happening.

“Hold on, wait.” Jim maneuvered them to the bed, stumbling and giggling until they all fell together, Spock’s pants getting lost somewhere along the way. Bones was positioned onto all fours, and if he hadn’t seen this coming he was a fool. Jim positioned himself on his knees in front of him with Spock’s fingers already spreading him apart as if he could no longer hold up the façade of Vulcan patience.

“C’mon Bones.” He didn’t need to be told, his mouth already licking and sucking at all the places Jim liked to be touched most. He recited them in his head as if it had only been yesterday that he discovered each little pleasure point, lavishing his cock with attention as fingers gripped in his hair and Jim began his porn star moaning that was all too familiar. He missed this, fuck, he missed this.

Spock was not idle, running his hands over the muscular curves of McCoy’s back down to his ass, kneading it and an unexpected sharp nip of Vulcan incisors dug into his flesh before the sting was quickly kissed away. He can feel Spock spreading his cheeks, hot breath against his hole right before Spock fucking licks him and suddenly Bones can’t think. The precise, clean, calculating Vulcan mouth rimming him in complete abandon while Jim groans and jerks his hips, his cock fucking deep into his throat.

“Oh my fucking god, that’s the hottest thing I have ever seen.” Jim breathes, his eyes raking over them as Spock dips his tongue into his pucker, humming softly. McCoy shifts, trying to get away and closer all at once from the slick wet noises coming from Spock’s end of the bed. He was content with basking in the ebb and flow of pleasure pulsing through his body, somewhere between sucking and being fucked by Jim’s heavy cock against his tongue until Spock fucking _sucks_ and he’s left moaning wantonly, vibrating Jim’s cock down to the root.

“You open up quite nicely.” Bones doesn’t want to think about how Spock looks as he mutters that, spit slicked face, heavy lidded eyes, and smug as fuck. He hears the squirt of lube followed by long, dexterous fingers prodding against his already wet entrance. Without much warning other than the slow circling fingertip, Spock pushes a lube slicked finger inside him, knuckle by knuckle as Jim’s grip tightened in his hair.

The preparation is long and drawn out impossibly slow, making McCoy’s legs weak and shaky and Jim have to take several breaks to keep from coming down his throat before he was prepared enough by Spock’s standards. It was only logical of course, knotting could be extremely painfully if not properly prepared and that was the only reason it was taking so long. Vulcan’s hypersensitive fingers surely had nothing to do with how Spock was curling his fingers into his prostate liberally and working his fingers with soft gasps and growls.

“Finally,” McCoy breathed as he felt the blunt tip of Spock’s cock press against him and slide in smoothly, the burn still faint and present, but much less so than it should have. He opened his mouth against for Jim’s leaking cock, flicking his tongue over the slit as he slowly pushed in, giving Bones a questioning look, asking permission before starting to thrust down his throat with his nod of consent.

There was something inherently submissive about being taken so fully by two men at once but McCoy didn’t feel that way at all. He felt full and light headed, but as if any of them could have traded spots and it be equal across the board. He felt like he was equally pleasured and pleasing, feeling both of them start a slow rhythm of in and out, rocking into him with quiet smacking and slick noises before they found each other. Jim’s loud moans being suddenly swallowed by Spock’s mouth as they kissed over Leonard’s back, driving each other their cock’s further into him and earning a heady groan from Bones.

 “Fuck, oh fuck.” Jim moaned, breaking the kiss to thrust harder into Bones’ stretched lips, trying to suck and press his tongue firmly to the underside of his cock as Jim snapped his hips. Spock followed suit, rolling his hips with much more grace as he moved in tight circles, smacking their skin together obscenely. He was panting and a slur of Vulcan words dripping from his lips as Leonard felt his cock begin to swell in his ass, stretching him out even further, the base of his cock knotting inside of his as he came buried in his ass, spilling long spurts of hot come. Jim pulled his hair back, getting a better angle down his throat before his thrust faltered and he came, Bones suckling his cock through orgasm and drinking down his come.

“Oh- Oh fucking Christ. On your back.” Jim’s voice was rough and slipping into his command tone with a gruff rasp to it. Spock followed orders, ever the XO as he maneuvered himself and McCoy so he was laying on his back and Bones was riding reverse cowgirl.

“Let’s see how many times we can make you come until Spock lets you go.” Jim smirked as if this was his plan all along and kissed him, lapping at his lips as his tongue slid over his.

∙∙∙

“Oh just _look_ at you.” Jim purred as he nosed against the yet again stiffening cock of his lover, breathing in the heady musk around the base of his cock and dark hair, electric blue eyes snapping up to him as he mouthed over his shaft. Bones’ breath hitched, wondering how the fuck Jim had managed to coax another rise out of him before the ragged mewling of Spock under him and slow rocking hips pressed firmly against his ass reminded him exactly why.

Jim’s tongue slid languidly down Leonard’s taint, lapping around the base of Spock’s cock in thick stripes before rimming Bones’ torturously sensitive and stretched entrance. Spock growled and tightened his grip on McCoy’s thighs, trying to spread his legs further for Jim’s mouth to suck and nip and slide his tongue around their tie.

“Jim, I swear to fuck if you keep being a god damn teas- oh fuck.” McCoy didn’t like the way the u in his fuck slurred into a moan, his fingers digging into Jim’s shoulders and blunt nails scraping over his flesh as Jim’s tongue prodded and slid burningly slow into his already too full ass.

“Please, please…” Bones wasn’t sure if he was asking for more or for less or for his hips to stop squirming against Spock’s vice grip, a dull pain of bruising in contrast to whatever filthy maneuvers Jim was executing with his tongue that he certainly had not known when he was still in cadet reds. “ ’M not gonna last.”

Jim sat up, moving up Len’s body, rooting up his stomach and chest until he found a nipple to focus that ridiculous mouth on as he pressed his cock to McCoy’s, both of them thick and pulsing against his stomach. Jim’s hand moved in slow, long movements against McCoy’s stomach, trapping their cocks between sweat slicked skin. Spock keened beneath them as Bones rocked against Jim’s body, trying to get just a little more friction, just a little more to his over sensitive cock and maybe he would be done. Maybe he would be left in post-orgasmic peace and not coaxed into another around by this golden haired captain.

“Come for me Jim, come on.” McCoy panted into his ear. He brought his hand to the back of Jim’s head, pulling him into a sloppy, teeth clashing, lip bruising kiss because fuck him. Fuck him in all his fucking god damn idiocies and thinking that Bones could live without him, live without this. Spock’s knot began to loosen, going down and slowly sliding out of Bones as he shift him off.

Spock pressed his body to the back of Leonard’s, ending where they had started with his elevated body temperature that still seemed so cool to the two other humans, pressed into him like a promise of security, like Spock was telling him to just lean back, just lean back and I’ll be there, I promise. I promise. He batted at Jim’s hand, taking both their cocks into his own and fisting them quick and hard, just the way he knew both Bones and Jim would like to finish.

They came together, both crying out and spilling over Spock’s tight hand and Leonard’s only thought was how he hoped that this was the end of the night but only the start of the rest of his life.


End file.
